


Worship

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Captured Sam Winchester, Drugged Sam Winchester, Helpless Sam Winchester, M/M, No Rescue, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Scared Sam Winchester, non-consensual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas are captured.Sam doesn’t know where his family are, but he has to hope that whatever’s happening to them isn’t what’s about to happen to him.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> There is not a happy ending to this story, though it is open ended.
> 
> I’m sorry, Sam.

He should be honoured, they keep telling him. Not many are found worthy, and Sam wishes then that they could see him as he sees himself, know the things he’s done, because then maybe they’d let him go.

But he still ends up stripped down to skin, carried, struggling as best he can with whatever they made him drink leaving him weak and shaking, until they reach the chamber.

The altar he remembers from earlier, when he was forced to his knees in front of it, next to Cas and Dean, is cushioned now, with leather cuffs fastened to each corner, and a stand to one side holding a pewter bowl.

He doesn’t know where his brothers are, and when he asks he’s just told they will be serving in different ways.

So not this, then. Sam’s glad, but also terrified that not this means something worse.

If they’re still alive, because if they were, he’s no doubt they’d be here to get him by now.

He can’t resist as he’s laid face up on the altar, wrists cuffed beside his head, lets bent and held in that position by the restraints fastened around his ankles.

The priest, the old guy with the gnarled fingers that seemed so taken with him earlier, steps up. He’s naked, too, and Sam manages to keep his head held up long enough to watch him accept a drink that seems to give borrowed vigour to his shrivelled dick.

He watches the priest take a handful of liquid from the pewter bowl before rubbing it over himself. When he dips his fingers it in again, and moves forward, Sam tries to pull away, but he’s going nowhere, and the last of his strength fails him, and his head drops down onto the cushions.

A moment later those bony fingers are dipping into him, stretching him, and then something else is, and he digs his fingers into the leather holding him down and holds on.


End file.
